


A New Attire

by Skeletons_N_Goblins



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Blackhat/Flug - Freeform, Gay, How Do I Tag, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Other, Paperhat - Freeform, all i do is ship gay cartoon characters, and sometimes makeup, femeguy, feminine guy, flug is feminine, gay ship, he just likes skirts, i would die for feminine flug, im bad at tagging, im going to hell, im not picky, its not female flug, or video game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 12:41:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20228011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeletons_N_Goblins/pseuds/Skeletons_N_Goblins
Summary: Dr. Flug decides to be bold and wear his favorite skirt to work one day. Black Hat just can't seem to comprehend the fact that Flug looks so good in a skirt.





	A New Attire

Flug never thought he'd see the day where he had enough confidence to wear what he wanted in public, let alone to work.

Taking a deep breath, Flug stepped out of his room, taking swift steps towards the lab. His baby blue skirt hung slightly above his knees, but not short enough to be revealing or uncomfortable. He was also wearing a black short sleeved shirt that had little pink stars circling a depiction of a very healthy planet earth.

Hell, if he's gonna be bold he might as well go balls deep.

Upon entering the lab Flug let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. Though he was confident enough to wear his favorite outfit, he was still worried about what the other's would think. Any more rejection and Flug just might break down.

Flug quickly slipped on his usual white lab coat and yellow gloves, adjusting his goggles and paper bag a little before settling down and beginning to work. Black Hat had just recently ordered Flug to begin working on a weapon that, when fired, would swap the target's vision upside down, and fill it with hallucinations. Flug chuckled a little at the though of a hero stumbling away from imaginary demons. This was probably one of the funniest weapons that Black Hat could request, which made Flug all the happier to work on it. He was actually quite excited about seeing how this project would turn out.

Not to mention, Black Hat, requesting a _humorous _invention? Yea right, and hedgehogs fly. Though, Flug had to admit, the eldritch had seemed to mellow out over the past couple of months. At least to him. Sure, Black Hat still got aggravated and upset, and of _course _he still reeked havoc, but he was considerable nicer. His insults to Flug had lessened, and were now simply commands for Flug to work faster. He still yelled, sure, but the malice in his voice was less piercing than before. 

Flug really enjoyed this version of Black Hat. Thanks to the eldritch's kinder behavior, Flug actually had two meals the other day, along with a full nights rest. 

<strike>Flug might just love him.</strike>

A knock at the door brought Flug out of his thoughts and back to the present. "Come in!"

The large silver doors to the lab creaked open as 5.0.5 stepped into the lab, letting out a soft "Baroo."

"Oh! Yes I will be right there for lunch, thank you 5.0.5."

The blue bear gave a soft "Roo" before leaving, the doors to the lab shutting loudly behind him. Flug quickly plugged in the last wire and checked on his sitting chemical substance before swiftly exiting the lab, making his way to the kitchen.

Flug took a deep breath, trying to steady his beating heart as he walked as nonchalantly as he could into the kitchen, poured himself a glass of water and took his seat on his side of the table. Everyone was acting as they usually did, until they noticed Flug's sudden change of attire. He could feel everyone else's stares burning holes in him as he walked, avoiding eye contact as much as he could.

Lunch was... uncomfortably silent. 

Flug inhaled his food as quickly as he could, shooting off down the hall, feeling their stares follow him the whole way. Flug felt his self confidence shrivel up after that meeting. Of course everyone would think it was odd, or even be disgusted. Flug was wearing a _skirt _for Satan's sake! Not even Demencia talked! Stars. Flug sighed deeply, pressing his head into his hands. 

A loud bang on the door he was resting against nearly made Flug jump out of his skin. Quickly, Flug opened the door, being sure to keep his eyes on the floor.

"Flug."

Black Hat. Flug shrunk into himself his self-consciousness growing with every passing second.

"Y-yes sir?..."

Flug swore he heard the eldritch gulp.

"W-what has caused this.." Black Hat paused, and Flug looked up at him. "this sudden change of appearance?"

Was Black Hat... blushing?

Flug struggled for the right words. "N-nothing Jefecito.. I-I just figured, I-I mean I just w-wanted to..." Flug paused, taking a breath to steady his voice. "I don't get the chance to wear my favorite outfit often so I decide to wear it to work. B-Black Hat, Sir."

Black Hat seemed slightly take aback. "Favorite outfit?"

Flug's face heated up, and he was suddenly all too hot in his lab coat. "Y-you're correct.. S-sir."

The eldritch was quiet for a moment, seemingly processing this new information. Flug felt every second tick past, awkwardly scuffing his usual red sneakers against the cool tile floor.

It seemed like years had passed before the demon spoke, his eyes drifting over the Doctor, flushing a heated charcoal color at the sight of the skirt.

"Wear what you want more often, Doctor. It suits you."

Black Hat awkwardly patted Flug's shoulder, before retracting his claws and spinning on his heel, walking off down the hall with purpose. 

Flug looked after his boss, his own face no better off under the heated bag. Sure, the touch had been (slightly) awkward, and definitely different but... in a good way! If that makes sense. 

With a small smile tugging at his lips, Flug returned to work, happily anticipating what more was to come from this little excursion. 

He made a mental note to buy more skirts.


End file.
